


Catharsis

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai and Skylor find their comfort in something different.
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Kudos: 19





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is nonsexual but it is an explicit fic  
> There's no sex only weird coping methods

"you ready?" Skylor asked calmly, running her hands along the silk boxers still dressing the red ninja.

"Mhmm…" He mumbled in response, tugging slightly at the comfortable rope binding his hands to the headboard. 

"New rope? ," He commented as she easily slid off the last remaining article of clothing, letting it pool around his knees. 

"glad you noticed," 

It was silken, better than cuffs or the first rather course rope they'd used when they started whatever this was. 

Friends with benefits? stress relief?

Kai didn't care to give it a name when a hand came done on one of his cheeks with a loud crack. 

Instinctively jerking away with a noise of surprise, trying not to choke on his tongue before moving back to his original position. 

He didn't flinch as much on the second hit, and the third only pulled out a soft whimper. 

But with each sharp sting and dull ache came a catharsis, his body visibly sagging between each tense of a spank. Skylor watched his behind jiggle and begin to bloom pink with every strike, a smile curling her lips as they did so - only ever stopping to check on her submissive. 

"Colour?" "

... G-green." 

Kai's voice was heavy, but not with lust. A sort of lazy calm unnatural to the ninja weighing him down as he simply gasped and whimpered. 

He was never particularly loud during their sessions, simply making soft noises until the bubblegum pink edged into red. 

A strong, steady hand placing itself on his lower back as the other continued to strike with power, the ache starting to become its own sting between hits as skin grew more raw and irritated. 

The air around them felt almost electric, some sort of connection between them that sparked to life with every point of contact. Skylor feeling something fill her chest. Power, control,  _ trust.  _ And she was sure Kai was feeling something akin to it. 

Kai's breath came in short, wet gasps while his face turned the same colour as his behind, the pain, the lack of control, the lack of  _ needing _ to be in control, it all allowed his mind to go blissfully silent - every hit dampening the raging thoughts in his head and leaving a comfortable fog of steam in its wake. 

Skylors breath was now faster than usual as she put her strength into her strikes - eyes watching every movement of Kai's, be it the twitching of his fingers or the way he began to rock with her movements. The two of them practiced in their dance together, their natural rhythms synced as they worked almost  _ gracefully  _ together in such a carnal yet heartful act. 

When Kai began to cry out blissfully at each one, she knew he'd almost had enough, and she'd almost finished her job. A small smile on her lips as he finished with a strong strike right in the middle of Kai’s ass. 

And with that final blow, Kai made a sound akin to a sob then managed a soft " _ red _ ," Skylor stopped, having known just how much her partner could take, and soothed her hand across his back - finding it without the slightest bit of tension. A wider smile on her lips as she easily tugged the knot binding Kai to welcome the fire masters hands to freedom once more. The support having been the only thing to stop Kai from simply melting into the sheets below him in content.

"Lotion?"

"nuh-uh" 

and with that she rolled him over, pulling up his boxers and pressing up against him, being sure his ass was against her thighs to give him the sting he liked as she spooned him. 

"You did good, Kai. Feel better?" 

Earning a lazy nod as he simply laid back against her, his partner allowing him to pull out of his subspace in his own time. 

They didn't know what to call this, it wasn't dating, it wasn't sex. But it was their catharsis, Skylor finally feeling in control and Kai being able to let it go. It was them. 


End file.
